How to complete the best day ever
by Drama sapphire
Summary: While waiting for a bus to take her back to her tree dome, Sandy didn't expect to see Spongebob running after her with a hidden secret that he have kept so long but don't know when he give himself a chance to tell her. What was Spongebob's secret and how will Sandy take it? A hint of Spongebob x Sandy romance with humor. The original title of the story was "My real best day ever".


**Hello again Spongebob Squarepants fans! Gosh it's been three years huh? Missed me? I know that my first Spongebob Squarepants story was a-ok but I was younger back then and don't have much experience. But now I've improved and my new stories and chapters are better than the old ones. Most of them are in special extended edition except for that story. Sorry. Anyway, this story remains left out for three or four years I think because I want to continue on doing my other stories and finished the uncompleted ones. Now today, I've decided to do this second story and let it be done and over with. Besides, this is just a one-shot story with Sponge bob x Sandy in it after the end of the episode where the audience left the concert hall and Spongebob sang for like the whole day while his friends are snoozing on top of a fake Krabby Patty which made me laugh and wonder how long they'll stay there until Spongebob stops. So enjoy my newest one-shot story and let me know if I did a good job. Have fun! ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the creators and Nickelodeon but I do own this story that has been created by me and have been waiting to be full of words for over 3 years. Also, you can't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**I don't know if I'll make more Spongebob Squarepants fanfics or let this story become my last Spongeob Squarepants story. **

Sandy walked out of the concert hall after Spongebob fainted from singing too long as a very high note and was attended by Squidward, Patrick, Mr, Krabs, and the janitor. She sighed with relieved that the day was over for the night but she felt worried for the sponge.

"He's probably getting medical help by now" Sandy said to herself as she stops nearby a bus sign and sits on a bench to wait for a ride back to her treedome.

She was still feeling tired from napping on top of a large plastic Krabby Patty but she ain't going to allow it to make her miss her bus.

"SANDY! SANDY WAIT!" cried out a voice that makes Sandy turns her head around to see an awakened and now conscious sponge boy who runs towards her.

"Spongebob?!" Sandy said in an surprise tone as she stands up from the bench and reached out her gloved hands for the sponge who then stops on his feet and pants in exhaustion from looking for her "Spongebob, how long how you've been awake? When I woke up, you were unconscious and almost fallen off the large krabby patty. But Squidward told me that he caught you a few minutes before the others and I woke up. Mr.; Krabs then decided to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital. Are you…alright now?".

Spongebob pants in exhaustion as he placed both of his hands on the back of the bench that made Sandy concerned about him. She then walked over to him and an reassuring right hand on his left shoulders "Spongebob? Why don't you just go back inside? Mr. Krabs or Squidward will probably drive you back to your pineapple house for a good night rest".

The sponge boy stops panting as he flinched from Sandy's right gloved hand on his right shoulder that made him blush on both of his cheeks. Then she sighs and said "*sigh*…I get it. You probably want some fresh air or just talk to me before you go home. Why don't you sit down with me and chat for a bit before the bus comes?".

Spongebob nodded and turns around to follow Sandy who escorted him to the bench with her right hand still holding his right shoulder; he flushed slightly yet he felt too shy to let Sandy notice.

As they both sat down on the bench together with their backs relaxed on the wood, Sandy turns to look at his wandering gaze to the surface of the water that shows the moon hovering about them in the sky 'Is he still ok? Maybe not much. He still needs to go home and get more sleep. Luckily Mr. Krabs said that he'll give Spongebob probably four days off until next Monday because the guy really loves to sing until he's worn out and tired for who knows how long'.

All of a sudden, she feels a spongy hand on her right hand that makes her looks down and realized that Spongebob have something to say to her. She swifts her eyes to Spongebob who was sitting next to her in the left side of the bench "Oh hey Spongebob, do you got something to say before the bus comes?".

"I do and I want to make it quick because I'm still feeling sleepy. So I want to be honest with you because I want to let you know what I really wanted to complete my best day ever. But if only …" Spongebob then making gestures with his right hand to urge Sandy to come closer to him "you come closer and listen to what I have to say".

Sandy raised her brow "And why do I have to be the only one to know and come closer to you?".

Spongebob sighs for a moment, and then he says "Because…I want…I have…I've kept…a secret that only you should know and not the others. Please come closer Sandy".

Sandy didn't respond or says a word, instead she complies and pulls herself closer to Spongebob as if she thought that he wants to whisper out a secret in her ears 'Maybe I should hear him out. After all, sometimes people share their secrets with their friends and family that they've trusted or could be trusted. I wonder what-'.

But her thoughts were cut short when her glass helmet was popped open by Spongebob's hands, pushes her with it to force her body forward into an embrace, and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Sandy blushed as she was tasting Spongebob's lips against hers, but she then closes her eyes and kissed him back.

Their kiss lasted for only 6 seconds until the lights from the bus makes them quickly pull away from each other. Sandy covered her eyes from the bus for a second, but then she closes her mouth from swallowing some sea water after stopping her kiss moment. But then she notices her glass dome helmet that was quickly tightened up and closes her suit to block the sea water from attempting to make her feel like drowning and die in the sea.

"Here Sandy. *Yawn* You can have your glass dome back. But thanks for completing my best day ever" Spongebob then closes her eyes and lays his head down on Sandy's lap.

Sandy gasped in surprise but quickly smiles as she watches him snoring in his sleep. But when she looked up, she blushes in embarrassment when the bus driver which happens to be a male green fish chuckled at them and raises his brow a couple of times after opening the door for them.

"Mm hmm…why hello miss. Are you and your boyfriend done kissing because if you two are, then am I the bus driver to drive you lovely couple home to your destinations? But don't ask me to drop you two off at a hotel unless if you're both married already" said the bus driver.

Sandy quickly shook her in embarrassment and picked up Spongebob in her arms, bridal style "Oh no no no no no! We're not married! For goodness sake! We just got together that's all! But not thinking about marriage! Just please don't ask for any wedding details and take us to our stops!".

The bus driver shrugs his shoulders but smiles with amusement "Alright then! Come on in! I got other passengers to take home and I need to get home myself. My wife is cooking dinner tonight and I have to be home or she would be worried". Sandy sighs and brings Spongebob with her inside the bus. The bus then drove away and everything went quiet.

Except for Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, and the Janitor who were done taking pictures of Spongebob's and Sandy's first kiss including video taping it with a video camera. Then they snickered and laughed amongst themselves, and walked back inside the concert hall.

**Quick huh? Yeah this time it's just a romantic oneshot story with a little touch of humor but I'm not sure if it'll be my last Spongebob Squarepants story or not. Anyway, thanks for reading guys and try out my other fanfics that you would might enjoy! Bye and let me know your opinions about this story in the reviews! : )**


End file.
